Outside Love (a Chuck Bass love story)
by realmrswestwick
Summary: Here I am picking my books up from the floor after taking shit from Blair. Queen bitch who thinks she controls everyone just because her mother is THE Eleanor Waldorf. I practically idolize her mother's clothes but keep it to myself so Blair doesn't find yet ANOTHER way to ruin my life at Constance School. Blair may be rich, but I'm richer. My dad won't let me show it
1. Unknown Love

Chapter One

**Danielle's POV**

The way his black hair flowed into place and the way his smile was just perfect were just a couple of the endless reason's I fell in love with Chuck Bass. Although he was a womanizer and could never love anyone for more than one night, I loved him anyway. But,the biggest reason why he probrably would never love me is because he was the richest teen in the upper east side of Manhattan. Mainly because his father was Bart Bass, head of Bass Industries. He could buy his way anywhere and buy any girl he wanted.

**Chuck's POV**

I know I'm known for not being able to fall in love. But, the way her hair flowed perfectly and how she didn't need money to make a statment was enough for me. No one knew that I was madly in love with her. She's an 'outsider' it wouldn't be acceptable. So I tried to tell the one person who would probrably understand, Nathaniel. But, as I went to talk to him, of course he was surrounded by Serena and Blair. "Dammit." I thought. So I texted him to break away.

To Nathaniel:

Loose Serena and Blair, Emergency

Just then he walks away and comes towards me. "Dude, what's up?" I paused wondering what if he didn't approve. "Oh, um I wanted to know what tie is better. Purple and black or yellow and black?" I smiled nervously. "Really? Purple's your color man." I glanced passed his shoulder and saw Blair and her minions leaving as Danielle was picking up her books. I walked away from Nathaniel.


	2. Blackmail

Chapter Two

**Danielle's POV**

I hate Blair with a burning passion. But, if you ever went against her then there was hell to pay. I just let it go and picked up my books that she had knocked over. Just as I picked up my notebook a whole bunch of papers flew out. Of course it was my notebook that had my D loves C all over it. "Dammit." I mummbled. I didn't spot any of my doodles about me loving Chuck until I saw someones standing on half of one. I stood up still looking down, "Hey, can you like move your-" Oh my god it was Chuck Bass. He picked it up and saw D + C was scribbled all over it and smiled. He handed it to me and asked "I suppose C is your boyfriend?" I just smiled and muttered "No, but thanks for picking it up." He let out a little laugh and walked away. I smiled, damn that motherchucker.

**Chuck's POV**

I was almost sure the "C" that was on her notebook was me. I mean, I'm Chuck Bass. I took over my father's company after he was killed in an accident. I was sure that Humphrey's father was responsible considering Lily loved him and not my Father. But, as Dan helped Blair and me scheme, I didn't blame him, just his father. I sat at the Empire for a while pondering and trying to figure out how I would tell Nathaniel, so i decided to meet him.

To Nathaniel:

Meet me in the lobby at the Empire, need to talk

I sat in the lobby for about 15 minutes before I saw an outline of Nathaniel walking towards me. "Hey man, got here as soon as I could, what's up?" I paused for a minute. " Have you ever wanted something, but you knew it would ruin your reputation?" Nathaniel laughed a little bit and then got serious "Not really, I don't have a reputation to uphold." I fixed my tie "Well, I like someone that would probrably ruin my reputation." He stood up and sounded suprised " Don't tell me it's some poor girl from Brooklyn or some place like that!" My eyes got wide so I lied and said "No, it's someone from the upper east side." He sat back down and sounded relieved, "Well, if it's Serena, which I'm sure it is, go after her." I smiled "Thanks man, see you later" I went back to my room and poured some scotch and wondered how could I tell ANYONE if Nathaniel didn't approve? So, I just went to bed after finishing my scotch.

**Danielle's POV**

I sat up most of the night replaying what happend with Chuck. His dark hair parted to my right, and his perfect smile. I wondered if he figured out that "C" was him. Was he grossed out? Did he like me back? Of course not, he's on the inside and according to him im just a girl from Brooklyn who would do anything to get into the upper east side. Why would I want to use Chuck or any of them to get into the upper east side when I could buy it? I was about to text Jenny Humphery considering she was basically my sister and ask her about Chuck considering he tried to get with her at the Winter Ball. But, as I took out my phone I got a text.

From: Gossip Girl

Seen, Danielle an outsider talking with our one and only Chuck Bass. Looks like we have an outsider crushing on an insider.

Xoxo, Gossip Girl

I quickly checked the website to see if she posted the blast. I didn't see it so I texted back.

To: Gossip Girl

I don't like Chuck, hes a hormone crazed guy who has everything handed to him and can't love a girl.

From: Gossip Girl

C'mon D, we know your in love with a guy who will never love you, to keep this a secret I need some dirty laundry taken care of.

All I was thinking is that is better not have anything to do with Blair. But, knowing Gossip Girl that's exactly what she wanted.

From: Gossip Girl

Queen B may have alot of money, but she can'thave a perfect Catillion. Don't ask why you have until Catillion to break Blair and Nate up or else I'll blast the picture of you drooling over Chuck. Xoxo, Gossip Girl

I put my phone down and wondered how.I didn't want to get on Blair OR Gossip Girl's shit list. I rolled over and went to bed.


	3. Reveal

Chapter Three

Five days went by and a week and a half until Catillion. I still had no idea what to do.

At school I didn't see Chuck. He wasn't in school at all this week and it was already Thursday, so I took a drive to the empire.

**Chuck's POV**

I didn't go to school at all this week. I couldn't imagine Nathaniel trying to talk to Serena about me. Especially because it was all a lie.I couldn't imagine fake liking someone to cover up my real love. So I just hid at the Empire. I curled up and tried to go to bed. But, then there was a knock on my door. I pray that it wasn't Serena or Blair or any of them. Last thing I need is to try and cover up a lie. But I was surprised when I saw Danielle. Her red hair tied back allowing me to see her neck, which was my weakness. I had to fight the urge to smash my lips to hers. What if she thought I was a womanizing jerk? So I just kept my distnace and invited her in. "Scotch?" I offered. She shrugged her head and replied "No thank you." I poured myself a glass and sat down beside her. She seemed nervous and asked, " So, um how come you weren't at school this week?" I looked down and swished my scotch a little and smiled. "You care?" She seemed nervous "Well, umm not really just curious, didn't know if you were sick or away or whatever." She kept rambling on which I found VERY sexy and I couldn't contain myself. I leaned in and smashed my lips against hers without any warning, and she didn't push away.

**Danielle's POV**

I finally pulled away from Chuck's soft dreamy lips after what felt like by choice though. I was still a virgin and was sure Chuck wasn't and I didn't want to go to far and him leave me after one night like most girls. His dreamy brown eyes staring into mine. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. I felt a piece of hair flop in front of my face. Chuck lifted his left hand and moved it behind my ear and smiled. He leant over and gave me a kiss on my cheek and I blushed. I stood up and started to walk out the door when Chuck said, "Hey why don't you stay a while." I wasn't sure so I stood for a moment still facing the door. Until I felt hands wrap around my waist and pulling me so I sat on the couch. So I stayed a while, even though it wasn't by choice I loved every minute of it. We sat watching TV for a couple of hours until I got tired. I sat up and said I should be getting home and Chuck looked down and bit his lip. "It's late love, I don't want you going home here the night." I looked at his arms and then in his eyes. He pulled me into his arms and I layed on his chest. I fell asleep to the smell of his 'Swagger' calogne and the warmth of his robe.


	4. The Reveal

Chapter Four

**Chuck's POV **

I woke up to the sound of my ringtone. I rolled over and saw the time. 6:45 and Constance started at 7:05. I jumped out of bed and snagged my phone. Nathaniel was calling me. I pressed ignore and went to the bed room to wake Danielle up. She looked so peaceful and I had to disturb it becuase we had to go to school. I slowly crept behind her on the bed and layed down next to her and kissed her on her head. "Danielle, we're late for school you have to get up." She rolled over and pulled me closer.

**Danielle's POV **

"Where am I?" I mumbled. "You're in my bed. I took the couch so you would be comfortable." Even with bed head his hair still flowed perfectly into place. He was somewhat dressed-Just pants and a tie so far. I pulled his tie so our eyes were inches apart. He smirked and kissed my lips. I swear I melted right there. We were kissing for about five minutes until there was a knock on the door and Chuck's phone began ringing. He looked at the phone and whispered, "Nathaniel." He threw me some clothes and brought me to the bathroom and said, "Get ready, be quiet." He flashed a quick smile and closed the door after pecking me on the cheek.

**Chuck's POV**

I knew Nathaniel was at the door so I looked in the mirror to fix my hair and to make sure there were no love bites. I walked over to the door still fumbling to put the rest of my clothes on. I opend it up to see Serena van der Woodsen with two coffees. "Hey Chuck!" She sounded eager. I wasn't really excited to see her here. Nathaniel probrably called me to tell me that she was told her I liked her, even though it was just a cover up. She knew I was late and was practically pulling me out the door. "I'll meet you at school Serena." I backed up and closed the door. THAT was a close one.

**Serena's POV**

I pulled out my phone as I was getting into the elevator and called Nate. I assumed Nate lied to me to embarass me and get a laugh so I was pretty pissed. "Nate what the hell?" He laughed a little, "What? You seem pissed." I was raging,"Of course I'm pissed Nate, you tell me Chuck likes me and then he slams the door in-" He sounded surprised, "What do you mean he doesn't like you, Serena I swear he told me last week he was in love with you. He was to scared to tell anyone."

"Chuck, too scared? Yea, nice try Nate, he didn't seem to happy to see me. Almost as if he was in a rush to get back to his room." It suddenly got really quiet. Nate's voice became serious. So Serena, when are we going to tell Blair what happend between us?" I cut him off, "No, Blair can never find out, she's my best friend and you're her boyfriend and after all it is the reason I left for boarding school. It would ruin all of our friendships."

**Danielle's POV**

As i was finishing up there was a knock on the door and I heard Chuck's soothing voice,"Are you decent?" I heard a chuckle. "Yeah" I yelled back. I was wondering who was at the door but kept it to myself. Chuck came up behind me and hugged me from behind."I don't want to do this but we have to take seperate cars to 's too risky and I don't want you getting any shit from Blair about me okay? Try and stay off her , after school meet me on 5th ave and we'll come back here and talk." I got butterflies in my stomach because whenever Chuck said he wanted to bring a girl to his room and talk,it was usually to seduce her. But, I had a feeling this would be different. As we walked out Chuck put his arm around my lower back and guided me to the elevator. Before the doors opend he kissed my cheek, and we went our seperate ways for the day.

**Chuck's POV**

Honestly,I hated the thought of sending Danielle off in a different direction. I was afraid she thought I was a jerk for leaving her, but I wasn't. As I walked out of the car I over heard Nathaniel and Serena arguing so I got closer so I could hear.

Serena: "No, Nate, Blair cann not find out what happend at the wedding."

Nate:"But, she's your best friend she deserves to know"

Serena: "But i just got her to like me again, I don't want to ruin it"

Nate: "Look, Chuck already knows, he caught us. He might tell someone. It's better if she heard it from us."

After hearing what Nathaniel said I knew exactly what they were arguing about. Before Serena went to boarding school, Blair and Nate attended a wedding as a date. Serena ended up taking Nate's virginity on a bar and I just happend to walk by and catch them. Blair never found out though. I had turned around for a moment and saw Danielle walk by,I smiled and tried to not make it obvious that we were falling for eachother. As I stood gazing at her I felt a hand on my shoulder. Nathaniel seemed upset, "Dude, why'd you turn down Serena?" I didn't know what to say so I just muttered " I don't know, nerves?" Nathaniel chuckled, "C'mon, you, scared? Serena thought you had a girl in there." I paused, "No, just running late." Just then the bell rang. Nathaniel patted my shoulder, "I'll see you later.' I tried my best to not stare at Danielle all day. All I could think of was her beautiful hair and her smile. I got antsy just thinking about seeing her after school.


	5. Blair Bitch Project

Chapter Five

**Danielle's POV**

I looked at the clock. Only five minutes until I got to see Chuck. My face was blushing. I've done okay avoiding Blair. But, the day isn't over. No sooner than when the bell rang I was running to 5th ave.I stood at the corner for about 30 seconds and Chuck came with his limo. The driver opened the door and as soon as it opened, Chuck pulled me in and kissed me. I then climbed over him and he poured some champagne. He smiled and said, "I remember you don't like scotch." I laughed and watched as he poured me a glass. "A toast to us." Chuck smirked and bit his lip. We pulled up to the Empire and Chuck helped me out of the car. It was pouring rain so Chuck took off his jacket and put it over my head and we ran in. As we got into the lobby Chuck's hair was soaked. He looked SO HOT. We took the elevator up to his floor and as we got into his room he was still soaked so he hugged me and threw me on the bed. I landed on my back and he came over and smashed his lips on mine and I ran my fingers through his soaking wet hair. He smiled and rolled over onto the bed.

**Chuck's POV**

We got all dried off but Danielle didn't have any spare clothes so she wore my only robe while I walked around in only shorts and shirtless. I can tell by her eyes that she liked when I was shirtless. So, I finally plopped down on the couch behind her and pulled her back so she laid on my chest. She started shivering so I wrapped my arms tightly around her. It got so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The silence was broken when Danielle asked, "Chuck?" I took a deep breath, "Yes love?" She sat up, "Have you ever been blackmailed by Gossip Girl?" I stood up, concerned. "I thought I told you to stay off her radar?" She pulled me back down, "She has a picture of when you were helping me with the notebook and said she would blast it if I didn't break up Blair and Nate by Catillion." I stood up, "Babe messing with both of them is trouble, I'll handle it." I calmed down a bit and layed back down and pulled her back to my chest. It suddenly got quiet and all you could hear is Danielle's cute baby snores. She was so cute when she was sleeping. I decided to make a move and break Blair and Nathaniel up so I sent in a tip to Gossip Girl about Nathaniel and Serena at the wedding. About an hour later her blast came out:

Looks like even though B and Nate were together, S and Nate still managed to have some fun at the bar.

Xoxo, Gossip Girl

**Danielle's POV**

I woke up to Chuck's arm over me. I roll over, "You like putting me in your bed don't you? He looked down and smirked, "You look like you'd be comfortable here." He leaned over and pecked my lips. His phone rang , it was Nate. Nate sounded mad, all I heard was yelling and Chuck getting upset. I ran over to Chuck to make sure he was okay. It wasn't until I checked my phone that I realized what was going on. Chuck tipped Gossip Girl about Nate and Serena. I walked over to Chuck, "Is this true?" He took a sip of scotch, "100 percent, some people can't handle the truth though." He sat on the couch. I walked over and sat on his lap, "Chuck, I'm so sorry if I caused you-" He smashed his lips against mine, "You didn't do anything babe, Serena betrayed her best friend and she deserved to know it." I hugged Chuck and he rested his head on my chest. It was quiet until a loud knock on the door. Chuck directed me into the bathroom and he went towards the door. I heard a girls voice and assumed it was Serena. All I heard was "I thought you loved me!" And I heard a smack and the door slam. I ran out to chuck and he had his hand over his eye. I moved his hand and it was all red."Chuck what happend?" He sat up and said, "We'll, first off Nathaniel believes I like Serena becuause I didn't tell him it was you I liked and he told her and they know I'm the only one who knows that they slept together so Serena came here all pissed off and she punched me." I got Chuck some ice for his eye and kissed his forehead. "That bitch doesn't know what'a coming." I muttered. Chuck fell asleep of my chest as I was icing his eye.


	6. Interruption

Chapter Six

**Chuck's POV**

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. I went to the kitchen and see danielle with her hair tied up cooking. The food smelt so good but I couldn't think about food when I saw her neck. That was my weekness. I walked up behind her and kissed her neck. I couldn't resist, I turned all the burners off and picked her up and brought her into my bedroom. I layed her down and started kissing her neck. She pulled my neck so that my nose was against hers and smashed her lips against mine. I couldn't believe this was happening. I started unbuttoning her shirt and then someone knocked on the door. "Dammit." I mumbled. I started towards the door and Blair was standing in front of me sobbing. She threw herself into my arms and I didn't know what to do.

**Danielle's POV**

All I heard was Blair crying and I saw her in Chuck's arms. I trusted Chuck considering he looked disgusted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and I got pissed so I texted Chuck to get her off. All of a sudden he grabs her and throws her off of him and leaded her out. The door shut and I walked out to Chuck."What the hell was that about?" He smirked and looked down, "She threw herself,I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry, forgive me?" I looked up and down and smirked. I grabbed his collar and he smashed his lips onto mine and pulled my waist closer. Chuck pushed me onto the bed and lifted up my shirt after I ripped his off. He looked up and down and smirked then bit his lip.


	7. Trust

Chapter Seven

Danielle's POV

I figured the only way to get people to approve of me being with Chuck is to become an insider. Now that Blair and Nate had just broken up, she's at her weakest. So, I applied for an internship for Eleanor Waldorf. Chuck and I aren't official so I don't mind him visiting strip clubs. So that's where he'll be tonight because he want's to avoid drama with Blaire's 17th birthday.

Chuck's POV

I didn't know who she was but she looked hot with her back towards me. I had 10 too many drinks and couldn't think straight. I was turned away while sitting on my usual couch front and center, when the girl came over and sat on my lap I realized it was Blair. I saw that she was drunk and couldn't walk or think straight so I had my limo drive her home.

Blaire's POV

I was heartbroken and furious about what happend with Nate. With my best friend? Why? I looked at Chuck and he held the door open so I could get in. Just before I got in I pecked him on the lips. What could happen? Chuck's usually at strip clubs when he's upset and he was obviously single so what could happen? I sat on the horizontal seat and patted it, motioning Chuck to sit. He ignored me and sat opposite of me. I stood up and sat next to him, "Why are you keeping your distance? A womanizer like you, you would be all over me." He looked up, shrugged and moved a couple feet away.I wonder what got into him. He'd be all over me, especially since my hair is tied."What gives?" I asked. He looked and smirked, "I'm giving you a ride home." I became frustrated, "Why are you refusing to kiss me?" He opened the door, we were at my house. Being my usual self I came up with a plan. He opened the door and helped me out so I stood up pulled his neck and smashed my lips onto his. He pulled me off after a couple of fire in his eyes showed he was not happy. I walked away and he got back into his limo.


End file.
